Children of Terra 11
Chapter 11 “Aftermath” Nobody could explain how the queen had suddenly appeared, least of which was Tethebea of Luxor . While it was apparent the blonde emerged from behind the Ebony Wall , and thus validated by the Gods, she fought to protect the queen but did not use any god-like powers to do so. The big reception hall, underneath the Palace of Sara was still in a state of chaos. More and more medics arrived to save the lives of the wounded. The queen resumed a more dignified position after she got up from the floor, immediately surrounded by Dark Shadows and Elite guards , every one of them knowing they had ultimately failed their task, and that it was a stranger from another world that had saved the queens life. One guard tried to push Melissa away out of the queen’s immediate vicinity. It was his doom. The queen thundered. “How dare you even touch the Exalted One ! She earned more than my gratitude! You shall be removed from my presence and this side of life forever!” The queen then raised her sword, while the former guard was led away by his former comrades. She watched the orchestrated chaos that was unfolding before her and said with a loud voice. “Hear my words, all that is Sara. I am Ammothep the Ninth . daughter of Suleimah the IIIrd . Protector and sovereign supreme of the Golden Realm , Commandrix supreme of Saran’s power and might! Sole Queen and god born daughter of RA .” Every eye and ear was now glued to her presence, the noise and the thousand voices, shouting and yelling commands, questions and accusations fell silent. The crackling of a fire caused by the explosion, consuming furniture was the only thing audible as the queen sternly gazed slowly from the left to the right and then she leveled her sword pointing it at Tethebea, who was still standing there in all her priestly regalia, but obviously both confused and afraid. The queen thundered. “You claim to be the defender of the true faith. You boast to have worshipped gods Isis, Bath and most of all RA, the goddess of light , the Falcon of the Sky . Yet you do not worship me, agitate my children, my beloved subjects against me! You have besmirched the temple and befouled the office you hold.” The queen paused for effect and then kept on with thunder in her voice. “The age of priestesses interpreting the word and will of the gods ends today. It will be I, who bestows this important task to those who are worthy.” Tethebea staggered forward, fell to her knees and approached the still masked girl from Earth. “You meant to fulfil the prophecy!” The queen gestured the guards to step aside. “No punishment of living man shall be done against you, Tethebea of Luxor .” Melissa did not know what exactly was going on. She was in a state of dazed confusion about the very recent events and her mind tried to make sense of it all. She did not understand why the woman claiming to be the queen was so angry at the old bald woman now crawling on her knees towards her with outstretched begging hands. Strangely she understood more and more of the language but despite that she was at loss at the motivations. As the bald woman was close, she wanted to help that old woman up from her knees, reached out got hold of the woman’s hands and suddenly a visible black mist emerged from her hands and engulfed the woman. She croaked and withered away, turning into a skin and bone mummy in mere seconds. Melissa stepped back in utterly disgusted shock.” Dear Lord!” was all she could think of saying. For some reason, she knew the queen expected exactly that, and she watched as the bone dry corpse, collapsed to the ground and shattered into pieces. Hushed whispers filled the place and almost everyone started to sink to their knees and bowed deeply. The ones remaining on their feet were the rest of the young Earthers, all of them back to being frightened and confused. Ammothep did not wear a mask but her face bore almost the same inhuman cold expression as the golden artificial face Melissa wore. “Tend to the wounded, repair what needs to be repaired. Restore the splendor of my palace and temple. Bury and mourn the dead. Roundup and punish those responsible and still alive.” She gestured towards Melissa. “The prophecy has been fulfilled, RA has sent my sister. To uncover the conspiracies and to ring in a new age! She will again return in times of need.” So speaks Ammothep your queen!” --””-- Six Earth teenagers and twenty-one Sarans had fallen to Mohamud’s terror . The remaining ones had been gathered in the impressive throne room and stood before the Throne of the Divine Falcon. The shocking events had occurred only a few hours ago. Aaron and Yoko had been brought back as well. Yoko still seemed dazed and almost asleep. The queen appeared and the guards, commanded the teens to crouch, but the queen bellowed. “Delay that command, you do not need to kneel, Children of Earth . I summon you ′Chamberlain of the Palace ′ so you may guide these wards of the court to my chambers of state. Everyone else will leave now!” The recent events made it clear to Sarans and guards alike, the queen had more power and authority than even the most ardent subject knew she had. No one dared to object and palace officials and guards scrambled to obey. A dignified bald-headed man herded them into an adjourning room behind the throne room, it was much smaller and basically a conference room with a big table and many chairs on one side and a prominent opulent high backed chair at the other side. No one really spoke as they more or less found seats at the table The queen took her seat as well, folded her hands in front of her and bestowed a long gaze on each and every one of the twenty-three remaining Earthers. “I am Ammothep, queen of all that is Saran. I hereby and officially welcome you to my realm.” She paused only to take a breath and continued. “I am disturbed and sorry for your loss. I do not know how well you knew the ones that died, however, they fell by the hand of an Earthers. It appears you do not share the same tendencies, but frankly, we believe you all carry the same potential. As it may be, you have been abducted by Freons and these interlopers have paid and will pay more for this crime. I understand that their punishment means little to you in terms of consoling your sorrows and easing your pains of separation from your loved ones.” She gave them a few moments and since no one spoke she kept on. “The recent events you all witnessed and experienced were caused by an old prophecy and the uncanny and unmatched beauty of you, Melissa. You see our highest goddess is depicted and described to look very much like you. Yet we Sarans have no genes that make us blonde naturally and has been against the law for over 2000 years to seek artificial, medical or genetic ways to alter this fact. Your sudden appearance and a certain passage in our book of gods made you into an instant pawn of several religious factions.” Aaron sighed. “The fanatics caused by religious fervor has been a curse on Earth history as well and manifested itself in the suicide attack of Mahmud.” The queen agreed. “Our civilization is technological a little more advanced than your Earth, but we are as emotional primitive as you when it comes to all this spiritual expression of ourselves.” Sigurd could not help to interrupt his brooding mood, still seeing the gore that had been left of Paulo the nice kid of Brazil. “But this mumbo jumbo helps to keep monarchies alive and queens in power.” She gave him a hard look. “Not all of it is to be dismissed as superstition. You might live long enough in this for you new and expanded universe, to meet beings and entities that are so far beyond your understanding of life, you just might call them gods.” Her voice had a sharp edge as she added. “Yes religion is indeed doing that, but it would be wise for you to understand who I am indeed and that your survival, your existence is not needed as an element in my realm. You are alive and here because of my grace and pity. Should you wish to reject Saran help, be free and I shall have you dropped off at a free planet, or simply spaced. Perhaps the Freons will gladly take you back, and you can express your gratitude to them in any way you seem fit.” Sigurd was not prepared for this rebuff, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms before his chest. The queen nodded, “I thought so!” The queen looked at Melissa.” You may take of the mask now and the gloves as well. Both are more than just things, but relicts of great significance. You may keep them, as it seems the gods did indeed want you to have them.” Melissa took off the golden mask. “I was never one for Halloween and disguises and such, but I cannot deny an uncanny, unexplainable kinship to these things, but I do not want to believe in Gods. There is always just one for me.” The queen’s voice was much softer now. “These items are as old as Saran can remember. The civilizations on Sara and Earth have common roots, never forget that. Who knows maybe your god is just another incarnation of RA or the other way around? Maybe there are no gods, just beings further developed than others. Whatever the case might be, you might not want to ever find the answer to it.” Aoife sighed. “There is wisdom in that!” “That is part of what queens supposed to be.” The queen now had a faint smile on her lips. Then it faded away as she returned to address them all. “You were not picked at random, but for a very specific reason. Some of you might already noticed but it appears you all have what we call Psionic talent. A wondrous ability to influence physical aspects of this continuum by channeling or somehow using aspects of another continuum.” She smiled weakly.” Please do not ask me to explain it, as we Sarans are only a few tiny steps ahead of Earth science in that regard and most of us still consider it as unexplainable magic.” She held up her hand to quell the sudden murmur of surprised and stunned voices. “It is not magic, and there are more advanced societies who have been able to express this phenomena in descriptive scientific terms. However beings talented in such a way are rare and powerful. Thought after or hunted and killed out of fear. We do not know what form the psionic talent in each of you has taken or to what extent, as it is beyond our science as I mentioned. It appears however you have telepathic, telekinetic and even one teleporting talent among you. Such powers are dangerous, for yourself and for others. Therefore you need training and guidance. Training and guidance we Sarans cannot give.” Wolfgang was still wearing the brown cloak, hiding his dress. “Your majesty, I am Wolfgang and I am still processing the disturbing events that occurred. Intellectually I begin to understand most of it, emotional I am near a breakdown. You suggest we all have supernatural abilities?” “It appears to be the case indeed, but as I said we do not know on what level you all might be. Such a group of individuals also poses threats to powerful entities, present an opportunity to gain control over such talent and thus you are quite frankly in danger.” Yoko yawned. “I expected something like that, I sometimes found myself far distant from home. My parents always believed I ran away and called me a trouble maker, but I knew I sometimes could wish myself to a place I knew and I could be there right away. However it does not work if I wanted to think myself home.” “I am sure there might be limits in terms of distance, or maybe you need some sort of training. I am not an expert, to me these psionics are as magical and strange than to you.” Margit was next. “You speak of training and guidance and you mentioned that Saran cannot offer such training. This meeting is more than just a briefing and summary of events, is it not?” “Indeed your intuition guides you well. You will leave Sara and go to a place far beyond the Saran Empire. You were invited to attend school on the World of Old!” Melissa formed the words slowly and with a puzzle face. “World of Old?” “It was suggested it would benefit you to learn about your talents and about the universe at a place that existed since the legendary First League of societies, or for longer than even the Saresii can remember. Young members of many societies from all over the galaxy dream for a chance to be invited to learn and partake in the lessons the Thirteen Exalted can bestow. It has been over three hundred years since a Saran was invited, now you and seven gifted and outstanding Sarans will travel to the World of Old and become students at the Galactic College.” END PART ONE Chapter 12 » Category:Stories